


Honorary Argent

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison teaches Stiles hunter skills, BAMF!Stiles, F/M, Hunter!Stiles, M/M, kind of I believe, like archery and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles freaks after almost having an encounter with the alpha twins. He goes to Allison's and ends up asking her to teach him some of her hunter skills. Things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other fic, [The Red Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567741/chapters/1016081), where Stiles goes and asks Derek for the bite, you're aware of how Stiles briefly entertained the idea of going and asking Allison to help train him. The idea for this came from that, though the circumstances are a little different and the plot is nothing like that.

Of all the supernatural things Stiles Stilinski had encountered, he hadn't really been afraid of them. Well, he had been afraid, but not _that_ afraid. If that even makes sense. The alpha pack though, that terrified him. He knew they could come after him for being part of the pack. The thought terrified him. Especially because he knew they could bite him and he didn't want that. If anyone was going to bite him, it would be Derek, but he still didn't want it. Well, maybe if his life depended on it, but that's a whole different story. 

Stiles spent a lot of time alone in the days following the kanima fiasco. Sure he was with the pack a lot, but outside of that, he was alone. Scott ditched him to buddy up with Isaac. Of course they had a lot in common nowadays since they were both freaking werewolves.  

So Stiles, being bored as hell at the beginning of his summer vacation decided to go to the mall. He figured he'd check out a few sales and buy some clothes. A lot of his clothes seemed to be disappearing lately. Either because they're destroyed or the pack steals them to wear when their own clothes are destroyed. It was mostly shirts, though there were two pairs of jeans missing too. He was thinking about a visit to Hot Topic, they tended to have a decent selection of shirts. 

He pulled into a parking space and glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It was something he had started doing since Gerard kidnapped him. He noticed two guys, they were twins. One was sitting on a motorcycle with no helmet in sight. The other was standing beside the motorcycle.  Both were wearing leather jackets. 

"Huh, leather jackets aren't just a werewolf thing around here, I guess," Stiles muttered. As soon as the words left his mouth, the twins turned to look at him. "Oh my God." 

Their eyes briefly flashed red and Stiles almost crapped himself. They were smirking and staring at him. Stiles wasted no time, he threw the jeep into reverse and tore out of the parking space. The one twin started following him on the motorcycle. 

Stiles muttered an apology to his dad and hit the gas. He was going fifteen over the speed limit. The alpha twin was on his ass. Stiles pulled out his phone and started calling pack numbers. Scott didn't answer. Neither did Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, or Erica. Finally, as a last resort, he called Derek. No freaking answer.  

"Stupid unreliable werewolves," Stiles growled.  

If the pack weren't answering their phones, that meant that they were probably busy with something important. He shouldn't have called them 'unreliable.' He sure as hell wasn't going to lure an alpha to his house or to anyone else's house. He certainly wasn't going to lead him to Derek's. Especially considering no one is probably there and he could be killed faster with no one around.  

Stiles was, in reality, paranoid for no reason. It was understandable though. The alphas were actually playing with him and trying to intimidate him. Unfortunately for Stiles, he thought he was going to die and he kept driving. He didn't even notice the alpha turning around after a few miles. 

He did the only thing he could think of. Headed towards the Argents. A werewolf wouldn't dare go near a known hunter's house. As he got closer, he prayed that Allison would be home. He really didn't want to deal with Chris Argent alone. 

Stiles had been the mediator between the pack and the Argents. Scott would've done it, but being broken up with Allison would've made it awkward. Chris was probably more comfortable dealing with a human than a werewolf anyway. That being said, Stiles was the only person in the pack that had recently spoken to Allison. 

He pulled into the driveway and raced to the door. He hammered on it and kept his back to it to watch the road. An alpha was not going to sneak up on him. He heard the door open behind him. 

"Stiles?" It was Allison. 

"Yeah, yeah. Its Stiles. Please let me in!"  

She moved and he backed into the house. She shut the door and he relaxed.  

"What's wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. It seemed as though she was worried about his sanity. 

"I went to the mall and two of the alphas were there. They were freaking twins. Twin alphas! How much weirder could it get? I got out as fast as I could. No one would answer their phones so I came here. I knew they wouldn't come near here." 

"Damn straight," she laughed. "We Argents do have a reputation." 

"And for once I'm glad of it." 

Chris was out in the garage working on some guns, so Allison poured them some lemonade and they went up to her room. They talked about random things for a long time. None of the pack returned his call. It got Stiles to thinking, which was always dangerous. 

"Allison, I have the craziest question ever." 

"I've heard a lot of those. I doubt you could top it." 

"Do you think you could teach me some of your hunter stuff? For self-defense. Especially if something happens and no one answers my calls like today. I know it wasn't a real emergency, but what if they had attacked me or something?" 

"If you really want me to. To be honest, I've kinda been hoping you'd ask." 

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.  

"Yeah. I think it would be fun to train with someone that's not my dad. What kind of things do you want to learn?" 

"Everything you know. Or at least the more useful things. Just train me like you were trained." 

"I can do that. I know some basic martial arts stuff I can teach you. You know you'll be learning archery with me as a teacher, that's my specialty. My dad would be more than willing to show you how to use a gun. You haven't done that before have you?" 

"Nope. I know its surprising since my dad is the sheriff, but I've never shown an interest. I know he'd have taught me if I wanted to learn." 

"Just leave everything to me," she said happily. It was probably the happiest she'd been in weeks. Maybe even months. 

They deemed the woods unsafe so they looked for alternatives. There was a gun range thirty minutes from town that also had an area to practice archery. They could sign up for the local gym as well so they could use treadmills because the only place in Beacon Hills to run were the woods and it was dangerous. Chris agreed to help. He actually encouraged the idea.  

"So can we keep this between us?" Stiles asked. 

"Why?" 

"I'd like to surprise the others with my knew knowledge of weaponry and self-defense." 

"Sure, if you want. We'll start tomorrow, is that okay? We'll sign up for a gym membership in the morning. You can be an honorary Argent.," she said with a smile. 

"That's perfect," he said excitedly.  

"Oh and take these," she said placing a sandwich bag full of purple pellets in his hand. "They're wolfsbane pellets, drop one and the immediate vicinity will be smothered in the smell of wolfsbane. Should distract a werewolf long enough for you to get away." 

"Thanks!" Stiles said. 

As he left, walking cautiously to his jeep, his phone rang. It was Scott. 

"Stiles, sorry I didn't answer when you called earlier," Scott said. 

"Its alright, I figured you guys were busy with something important because no one else answered either." 

"Well Derek took us out for a training session and made us turn our phones off. It sucked. But, dude, I've got to tell you about what Isaac did!" 

Of course. Isaac this and Isaac that, Stiles thought bitterly. No. Nope, he wasn't jealous of Scott's newfound friendship with Isaac.  

"Whatever, man. You want to come over and watch a movie or play a game later?" 

"That sounds awesome. I'll head on over now. Isaac is coming over at nine to stay the night, so I'll stay at your house until then." 

"Isaac again," Stiles murmured.  

"What's that?" Scott asked. 

"Nothing. See you soon." 

Stiles spent the ride home contemplating ways to kill Isaac and get him out of the picture. He usually had nothing against the guy. Except for the time he wanted to kill Lydia. But he was stealing Stiles' best friend. He had to go.  

"Maybe if I invite him over and accidentally slip some wolfsbane into his drink," Stiles muttered. "Yeah, that should do it nicely."  

That's when it hit him. Maybe Scott liked Isaac as more than just a friend. They did seem to have eye sex a lot. He was glad Scott had finally gotten over Allison. He'd have to make sure to use the term 'puppy love' and tease him. Sure he was above dog jokes, but it was too good to pass up. 

Scott was waiting on his porch when he got home. "Where were you?" he asked. "And why do you smell like Allison?" 

"I went to the mall. Just a normal everyday mall visit when, BAM, there's two alphas staring at me in the parking lot. They were twins too." He opened the door and let them in. 

"How'd you know they were alphas?" 

"Because how many other people would be staring at me and flashing red eyes? Anyway, none of you guys answered my calls and one of them was following me on a motorcycle. I didn't want to lead him anywhere else so I went to Allison's." 

"See that's why I want to leave our phones on all the time! What if something happened to you?" 

"Imagine it from my view point, Scott. Dangerous situation, no one answers their phone, what the hell am I going to do? Talk the alpha to death?" 

"Is that possible?" Scott asked.  

"No! No offense Scott, but you can be so stupid sometimes." 

They ended up playing a videogame Scott picked out. Stiles was distracted, so Scott kicked his ass multiple times. He was strangely happy when nine o'clock came and Scott dashed home. 

Stiles went to bed early so he could wake up in time to meet Allison downtown at the gym the following morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why exactly do we have to come to a gym?" Stiles asked when he approached Allison outside of the gym. "I mean, I'm sure we could find some public place to run." 

"We don't have to but I think it’s a good idea to be here. We can run and take care of other things too. You might be on the lacrosse team but you have crap for muscles. I mean, they're not nonexistent, but seriously, did you sit at home and let your best friend go work out alone?" 

"Nah, that came with being a werewolf," Stiles joked. 

"Really?" She seemed to really believe that.  

"No. He practically lived at the gym last summer. I went a couple of times, but it wasn't really my cup of tea. I didn't really have any motivation." 

"I can think of ways to motivate you," Allison said. He raised an eyebrow. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Stiles. Now back to being serious, you should build some muscle because if you want to learn what little bit of martial arts I can teach you, you don't want to be throwing sissy punches or anything do you?" 

"Normally I'd take offense, but that's actually a really good point," Stiles agreed. "Though I have punched Derek and Jackson before." 

"True, but you weren't really defending yourself." 

They went in together and the woman at the desk told them of their special promotion. They could join for $10 a month! Stiles thought that was an excellent deal. 

"So, how often do you want to train?" Allison asked casually as they walked briskly on treadmills. 

"Well, its summer, when ever you want to I'm cool with it." 

"I normally do something at least every other day, sometimes more." 

"Then we'll go when ever you normally train." 

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Allison asked, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, Stiles, but something's telling me you aren't only doing this to learn defensive stuff." 

"Damn you're good," he mumbled. 

"You can tell me," she told him. 

"Alright, I just want someone to hang out with too. Normally I'm not the type to get jealous, but I kind of am for some reason Scott's practically replaced me with Isaac. Not to mention I think they're totally into one another."

"What?" Allison asked looking surprised. 

"Yeah, they practically eye fuck every time they look at one another." 

"I find that pretty surprising about Scott, but I don't really care. Why should I? I broke up with him." 

"Exactly. If he wants to hang out with Isaac, go ahead. I can find a new best friend. I'm looking at a potential candidate now." 

"Me?" Allison laughed. 

"Sure. I think you have what it takes to be the best friend of Stiles Stilinski," he smirked. "I mean, I don't really want to replace Scott, but maybe he'll be the jealous one and come crawling back."

"I'd be honoured to be considered your best friend," she admitted. "Especially because Lydia and I don't really talk much anymore. Not after all the lying and everything. She was pretty pissed I didn't tell her anything. Even after I insisted it was for her protection." 

"Some people just don't know how to appreciate the art of lying and why it has to be done sometimes," Stiles said causing Allison to laugh. 

After leaving the gym, they headed to get some lunch. They avoided fast food because they sort of defeats the purpose of a workout. Instead, they headed to a local place and sat out under an umbrella to eat.  

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Stiles asked. 

"We'll work on some self defense stuff.We can do that at home, so you can come on over. I figured I'd take you to that firing range and I'd teach you how to use a bow the next day. If you do well, I'll teach you how to shoot a crossbow without shooting someone in the head." She recalled the time Stiles shot her crossbow and almost shot Scott in the face. He caught the arrow an inch from his nose. 

"I bet I'm a natural," he laughed. 

"A natural at what?" a voice asked. Stiles turned to see Scott and Isaac walking over. Allison looked a bit uncomfortable. 

"Nothing," he said. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked. 

"Can't I have lunch with my new best friend, Allison?" Stiles retorted. 

"New best friend?" Scott was wearing his confused expression. An expression Stiles accidentally found himself calling 'cute' a few times. It soon turned to a mixture of hurt and anger. 

"We need to talk," Scott growled before grabbing Stiles by the shirt and pulling him roughly a safe distance away. Isaac just stood there uncomfortably waiting for them to come back. "What the hell, Stiles?" he asked.  

"You've obviously replaced me with Isaac of all people," Stiles shrugged. 

"I haven't replaced you," Scott protested. 

"Scott, yes you have. You've spent more time with Isaac this week than you have with me in the last three." 

"Yeah, but-" 

"No buts, Scott. I love you, I really do, but its okay. I'm not angry. Go have fun with Isaac." 

"Stiles, Isaac isn't my new best friend. I don't want one." 

 Well, that changes things." Stiles gave Scott a knowing look.

"What?" Scott asked. 

"So if Isaac isn't your new best friend, why are you around him so much?" 

"Because I've joined the pack and we have to be?" 

"So joining the pack means spending the night at each other's houses? Why didn't I get that memo? I haven't been invited to anyone's house to stay the night." 

"No, it doesn't mean that." 

"You know what I think? I think you like him." 

"Of course I do," Scott said. "He's an awesome friend." 

"I meant as more than just friends." 

Scott looked confused before he realised what Stiles meant. "I like girls." 

"Yeah, but you like Isaac too. I know. I've seen the way you look at each other, Scott. You have eye sex and I bet you're mentally undressing one another." 

"Is it really that noticeable?" 

"No. I'm just really observant. I doubt anyone else has noticed." 

"So were you really jealous because you thought I had replaced you?" 

"Not at all." 

"Liar," Scott laughed. "What would even give you that idea?" 

"Just the facts. Of course I was jealous. I was secretly plotting ways of killing Isaac so I could take you back." 

"YOU WHAT?" Scott shouted causing Isaac and Allison to look at them. 

"Like I'd actually follow through with that? Not all evil geniuses go through with their evil plans, you know." 

"Did you really just call yourself an evil genius?" 

"Yes, Scott, I did. Now get back to your guy and make a move fast. Or not so fast. Which ever you prefer. Judging from the way he looks at you, he really likes you and I doubt he'd give up soon, he'd probably still be waiting for you a year from now." 

Scott nodded. "One question," he said. "Why _are_ you with Allison?" 

"Well, you were with Isaac so much and I was alone so I wanted someone to hang out with. She's really awesome. We were both kind of lonely." 

"She really is," Scott agreed.  

"Just do me a favour, Scott. What ever happens with Isaac, just make sure you have time for me. I don't want to lose my best friend. I've invested too much time into you. I'm not giving you up without a fight." 

"Of course," Scott agreed.  

After Scott and Isaac walked away, Allison asked, "What was that about?" 

"I just forced Scott McCall to confess his undying love for Isaac Lahey." 

* * *

Stiles' dad went in to work that evening leaving Stiles to do whatever is was that Stileses did. He and his dad had already eaten, so Stiles washed up the dishes and grabbed a popsicle he kept hidden from his dad in the back of the freezer. He went up to his room and sat down to open his laptop. 

After about twenty minutes of silence, he heard a knock on the door. Having a suspicious feeling about a random knock at the door at ten at night, he grabbed a few pellets from the bag Allison gave him and made his way downstairs. 

Everything was silent except for the ticking of a clock nearby. There was another loud knock that caused him to jump. He eased the door open and there was no one there.  

"What the hell?" he muttered

A loud bang from the back of the house made him jump again. He turned, forgetting about the open front door, and that's where he went wrong. Someone grabbed him and put a rag to his face. It smelled funny and the last thought he had before everything went black was,  _oh shit_.


	3. Chapter 3

He came to in a strange room. It wasn't a basement, but it was definitely underground. There were chains on the wall, but he couldn't see a door. It must be behind me, he thought. He then registered the fact that he was freaking kidnapped and he was bound and gagged and no one knew where he was. He was on the verge of a panic attack when he heard the door open behind him.  

"Hello, Stiles," a computerised voice said. The person was using some sort of app on their phone. The person came close enough for Stiles to feel their breath on the back of his neck, but for some he couldn’t turn his head to see them. They removed the cloth that was in his mouth.  

"My dad's the sheriff he'll hunt you down if you kill me," he threatened. He heard a snort. "My friends too. They'll definitely sniff you out." 

"There's no need for that. I'm I'm not going to kill you," the fake voice said. "Not to mention your dad or your wolf friends will not do anything to me."

"Wanna bet, buddy? They'll find me."

There was silence for a minute. Stiles was about to start talking about but the voice spoke first. "This is a test."  

"Test?" Stiles asked. "What are you talking about?" He started to struggle.  

The person walked around him and stopped in front of him. He looked up and Allison was looking down at him. She had an amused look on her face, but she looked kind of bad about having Stiles tied up like this."

"Sorry, Stiles. Its tradition. You said you wanted to be trained just like I was, this is part of it. Honorary Argent, remember?" 

"I thought I was going to die, Allison!"  

"You're perfectly safe. The test is for you to escape, okay? I'm going to put this small pocketknife in your hand. You're going to be timed and I'll be waiting outside. Good luck. Time starts now." 

The door shut again. He tried to position the knife and cut through the ropes, but a few minutes later, the knife clattered to the floor. 

"Well, now I'm fucked," he muttered. 

He closed his eyes and strained for some sort of Jimmy Neutron brain blast. The idea hit him almost immediately. He looked down, the chair was wooden! His feet were free too. He heaved himself onto his feet, bent over because of the chair. He moved backward toward the nearest wall as hard has he could. The chair creaked and made a snapping noise as it hit the wall. He tried again and a piece clattered to the floor. 

After three rams, the chair broke and all the pieces it the floor. The downside was that his wrists were still tied behind his back. He maneuvered his hands down to the back of his legs before falling onto his ass to pull his legs through. His hands were in front of him now. He stood up, grabbed the knife, and started to saw through the ropes as he nudged the door open and followed the path until he came to a grate.

He found Allison, her dad, and two other guys waiting outside. The Hale house was not far away in the distance. He was just about through the ropes as he walked up to them. It was a wonder he didn't cut himself.  

"That was really fast, Stiles," Allison said. "It took me like two hours or something. Maybe more. I don't really remember." 

"I, uh, dropped the knife. It was either break the chair or be stuck all night. I rammed it up against the wall. I'm sure I'm going to have some impressive bruises on my back." 

"Well, Stiles," Chris said, "your time was great. Most people take forever and if they drop their knife or whatever they're given to cut the ropes, they just end up sitting there for hours. You were smart enough to come up with a quick alternative." 

"I'm glad I passed, just never do that to me again. You did lock my house right?" One of the guys behind Chris nodded. "Good, please give me a ride home. I also want someone to look at my back." 

Allison drove him home and came into check his back. There were, surprisingly, no bruises. It was a little sore though, so he hoped he would sleep it off."

* * *

After Stiles had breakfast the next morning, he texted Allison saying he'd be over soon. He went back upstairs to get dressed. He chose comfortable clothes. A pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It would be hard to move in jeans. 

"Where are you going dressed like that?" his dad asked, observing him. "You never leave the house dressed like that." 

"I'm going over to Allison's," Stiles answered. 

"Scott's ex-girlfriend? Isn't that against some kind of code?" 

"No because its not like we're sleeping together, dad. Geez, get with the program. We're just hanging out. Besides, Scott couldn't be jealous even if there was a thing with me and Allison because he loves Isaac." 

The sheriff choked on his coffee. "Scott loves Isaac? Your best friend Scott?" 

"The very same, yes. He loves Isaac. Its only a matter of getting him to talk to Isaac about it." 

"I see, well what ever you and Allison are doing, be safe." Stiles was about ready to protest. "Is Chris Argent going to be there?" 

"Yes, he's actually encouraging us hanging out together. Even though that man scares the hell out of me." 

* * *

"Alright, I set out a few mats in the basement, Stiles. We'll head on down there and get to work. My dad's out in the garage again." Allison started leading him through the house the moment he was inside. 

"The b-basement?" The last time he was down there, he got the shit beat out of him by an old dinosaur. Normally he wouldn't be scared of a basement. Actually, he  _wasn't_  scared of a basement, it was just the memory of what happed. 

"Stiles, nothing to worry about. No Gerard. No one to hurt you. Hopefully." 

"Hopefully?" he squeaked. 

"Well, accidents happen. There's just as much of a chance of you hurting me as there is of me hurting you." 

Allison demonstrated quite a few things. Stiles caught on to some of them fairly quickly, other things not so much. He ended up falling a few times. Luckily there was a mat to break his fall and not a concrete floor. 

The only injury was Allison accidentally kneeing him in the balls. That caused Stiles to yelp loudly in pain and fall to his knees. He keeled over and took deep breaths. Tears welled up in his eyes.  

The basement door opened and Chris ran halfway down asking, "What happened?" Apparently Stiles' yelp could be heard upstairs. 

"I accidentally kneed Stiles in the balls," Allison admitted. "I'm so sorry!"  

"Allison, be careful next time. He is a guy after all," Chris said. "And he might need those one day, so don't cause permanent injury." He turned and went back up the stairs. 

"I'm really sorry," Allison said, crouching down. 

"Its fine. Really. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right as rain. The pain is already subsiding." 

By the time they quit, Stiles was pretty sore. Chris asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner. He declined saying he needed to cook dinner for his dad so he knew his dad was eating healthy. Chris suggested calling the sheriff and inviting him over as well. Stiles couldn't refuse that, so he pulled out his phone and called his dad.  

"Chris Argent wants _me_ to come over for _dinner_?" 

"Of course. I think he's determined to make me stay. Not sure why. I refused saying I had to cook for you so he suggested you coming as well." 

"Alright, if he's that insistent. I'll be over in twenty minutes. I'll have to head to the station from there though." 

After hanging up, he went into the kitchen and said, "He'll be here in twenty minutes." 

"That's perfect timing. I hope he likes chicken parmesan," Chris said. 

"Naturally since its meat. But I'm sure he'd prefer beef parmesan, which sounds gross." 

"Your dad prefers beef, huh?" Allison laughed. 

"Of course. Most men are, aren't they? I'm trying to get him to eat better, but he fights me. I limit him to beef one night a week, which he has already had this week. I bring him veggie burgers and he gets mad. I find his stashes of stuff all over the house, but I just hide them again so he can't find them and I usually take it to the pack for snacks." 

"We eat pretty healthy around here, right dad?" 

"Yeah, the best hunters have to be in top shape," Chris said.  

Allison went to let the sheriff in when he arrived. Finally they made their way into the dining room. Stiles did a combination of a limp and a waddle though the door and Allison laughed at him. 

"Its not funny!" Stiles exclaimed. "I hurt all over." 

"It kind of is!" Allison gasped. "I really don't know why though." 

"Why are you hurting?" Stiles' dad asked. 

"Um." 

"Allison was teaching Stiles some martial arts," Chris said for him. "She had a few lessons when she was younger and I guess they were bored." 

"I think its good for you, Stiles. That way you can easily get out of a situation like the one after the lacrosse game. Make people learn to not mess with you." 

Both Argents and Stiles shared a look before Stiles said, "Yeah, definitely." 

When Stiles got home alone a little while later, Scott was waiting for him in his room. 

"Where have you been?" he asked Stiles. 

"I was at Allison's. Why are  _you_ in  _my_ room?" 

"Waiting for you. I figured I'd stay the night with you tonight so we can hang out. I've been here for like a half an hour waiting. What were you doing at Allison's?" 

"Well we were hanging out and then Mr. Argent wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked me to stay for dinner, so I had to call and invite my dad too. Then they got into a boring ass discussion about guns. Allison and I almost fell asleep at the table." 

"What exactly do you do when you hang out with her?" Scott asked. If Stiles didn't know any better he'd assume Scott was jealous, but Scott had no reason to be. "Because her smell is all over you." 

"Today she showed me self-defense stuff." Scott raised his eyebrows. "Relax, it was for fun. Or at least it was until she kneed me in the nuts. Don't worry, I'm not learning anything so I can kick your wolfy ass or something. So you talk to Isaac yet?" 

"Nope. I know you said you know he feels the same, but I really don't know what to say." 

"I'll help you think of something. So what exactly do you want to do tonight? And please don't ask me to pretend to be Isaac. It was annoying when I had to be your messenger with Allison and I had to tell you what she said. Nothing was more awkward than relaying her messages ' _oh Scott, I love you..._ '" 

Scott snorted. "That's not what happened. But anyway, um, let's just watch a movie. Or we can play a videogame. Oh, and Derek wanted me to tell you he wants everyone to meet in the morning. I don't know why yet." 

"Crap. What time?" 

"About nine. It shouldn't take long." 

"Okay, I just need to text Allison and let her know I'll be an hour late." 

"You're hanging out with Allison again?" 

"Do you have a problem with it?" Stiles asked. "You like Isaac now, remember? We're just hanging out." 

"It just seems like you're the one replacing me now," Scott said.  

"I'm not. Its kind of nice to get away from the werewolf stuff sometimes, Scott." 

"I guess that makes sense." 

They spent a while playing videogames until they got drowzy. Then they started watching a movie before both of them fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up the next morning with Scott's stinky feet in his face. Seriously, those things smelled like something died. He shoved them out of the way and ripped off his socks. He stuffed them both in Scott's open mouth before heading to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. 

He was halfway through making a few pancakes when he heard Scott's yell. He laughed to himself. 

"Stiles! That's sick!" 

"Payback is a bitch, my friend." Scott looked confused. "I woke up with your stinky ass feet in my face. Seriously, did you even shower yesterday?" 

After Stiles slapped some pancakes on Scott's plate and muttered something about how he was lucky to be getting any, they got ready for the day and headed to Derek's shithole.  

Derek had barely anything important to tell them. It pissed them all off when Derek called them there and barely had anything new to say.  

"There was a warehouse fire across town," Derek told them, "and Isaac and I went to investigate after the fire department put the flames out. The alphas were there. Their scent was everywhere." 

During this whole talk, Stiles noticed Scott and Isaac glancing at one another. Constantly. And it seemed that neither noticed the other staring. Scott would look and look away just before Isaac would look and vice versa. Just seeing it made Stiles kind of frustrated.  

"Well, Scott, I think we have to get to work," Isaac said checking his phone. He had started to work at Deaton's with Scott, but not as often. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for letting me stay last night, Stiles. I'll call you later." With that, Scott and Isaac left. When everyone knew they were far enough away, they all started talking. 

"Alright, am I the only one that's noticed how in love they are?" Erica asked. 

"Nope," Stiles said. 

"No," Derek said to everyone's surprise. 

"I noticed a few days ago," Boyd added. 

"Stilinski, get them together," Jackson said. "And keep them together. Anything to make sure he's not moping over Allison anymore." 

"Hang on, even you noticed, Derek?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes, Stiles. Contrary to everyone's belief, I'm not stupid." 

"I never said you were! You just don't have very good people skills. Anyway, I gotta go.  Don't want to be late." He left them all looking confused and he jumped up and headed out quickly. 

He drove to Allison's house and she let him in. He helped her load up her things and they headed to the firing range.  

Allison demonstrate how to hold the bow and the different parts of it. Stiles watched intently. After he showed her he could hold it correctly, she showed him how to fit a bow.  

"Um, how exactly do you keep the arrow there once you put it in place?" 

"Like this," she said taking it back and showing him. "And when you do that, you pull back and release." She showed him. The arrow flew the length of the room and hit the centre of the target. 

"Wow, that was a bulls-eye," Stiles gaped. 

"Now you try." She handed it back and watched as he fitted an arrow and pulled back. He let go and the arrow flew along the room and clattered to the floor mere feet from the target. "Not too bad, pull back a little farther and tilt up a bit more." 

He did it again and hit the wall beside the target. "It made it!" he said excitedly. 

"Yes, but you didn't hit the target. We just need to work on your aim. Try again and concentrate." 

After a few more shots, he managed to hit the target a few times. Always on the edge though. Eventually Allison called it quits for the day and promised to come back with him the following week and they'd see how he did with a crossbow. 

Stiles and Allison spent nearly every day together. Scott continued to question why and Stiles wanted to keep the truth a secret until he was ready to tell the pack, or surprise them all. She talked her dad into helping out with the defense stuff since Stiles had less of a chance of hurting him. 

Stiles managed to give Chris a few bruises he'd definitely be feeling the next day. More specifically a bruised ass where Stiles managed to trip him and make him fall. Chris promised to pay him back for that and to take them to the firing range soon. 

Allison and Stiles went there the next day to continue their archery lessons. After letting Stiles try his hand at the bow again, Allison switched him to the crossbow hoping to get better results.  

"Okay, you hold it like this," she instructed. "Use this to get your aim and then pull the trigger. Got that?" 

"Yeah, now how do you load it." 

"These are sometimes called crossbow bolts. I still call them arrows because that's what they look like. They go in like this," she said showing him what to do. 

She took aim and pulled the trigger. The arrow sailed the length of the room and hit the target. Dead centre.  

"Damn," Stiles said breathlessly. He was looking at her like he'd never seen her before. "How did I not notice before?" 

"What?" she asked, amused. 

"Do you know how sexy you look with a crossbow? Well, with a regular bow too, but I just realised." 

"Really? You try now. Let's see how sexy you are with a crossbow." 

He smiled and took it from her. He loaded it expertly, much better than the normal bow. Stiles took aim and pulled the trigger. It hit the target, not far from the centre.  

"That was amazing, Stiles! Try again." He bent over and grabbed another to load in. As he took aim, Allison said, "You know, you're kind of hot with a crossbow too." 

He dropped his arm and turned to look at her. "You think so?" She nodded. "No one has ever said anything like that about me before. I know, its kind of pathetic." 

"Not on your part, Stiles. Its pathetic that people were too stupid to realise." 

She wrapped her arms around him and he said, "thank you, Allison." 

"You're welcome. You're a much better person than, Scott. I'll probably always have a soft spot for him because he was my first love, and I wouldn't wish away the awesome times I had with him but maybe it would've been much simpler if I met you first." 

"That's how I feel about, Lydia," he said. "I've loved her for for so long and she recently started to notice I existed. I'll always have a special place in my heart for her since she was my first crush. Though if I had've met you first, imagine your family. They probably would've tried to turn me against my best friend saying that he was a monster or something." 

"Probably, but like with Scott, I wouldn't have listed to what they said and I know you wouldn't have." 

Stiles mentally debated to or not, but he thought,  _to hell with it_ , and kissed Allison. It was the first time he had ever kissed anyone. But he felt bad about it when Allison froze and he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "you can hit me if you want." 

"Actually it was kind of nice. Maybe we should try it again?" 

Stiles nodded and kissed her again. During the middle of this kiss, he accidentally pulled the trigger on the crossbow he had failed to put down. He was holding it behind Allison's back. The twang made them jump apart. 

"Oh my God!" he said. "I'm sorry." 

"Stiles, look! You hit the centre of the target!" 

"I got a bulls-eye and my first kiss moments apart! Best day of my life." 

"So that was your first kiss?" 

"Are you shocked?" 

"Yes and no. Yes because who wouldn't want to kiss you and no because of what you said about no one ever really liking you like that. Stiles, you must've felt terrible when Scott was going out with me and ditched you for me all the time. I guess I was so caught up in being in love that I didn't think about hurting others. I feel awful." 

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "Besides, I guess I can ditch him now for you." 

"Is that some way of asking me out without actually asking me out?" 

"Yes?" he said uncertainly. "If you want, of course. 

"I want," she laughed. "But doesn't this break some kind of guy code?" 

"Probably. And you know what? I could care less. I love Scott, don't get me wrong, but he's been a terrible friend lately so I think I reserve the right to do something bad as well." 

"That's the spirit. Now, let's get out of here and get something to eat. I'm starving. Then we can discuss plans for our first date." 

"I was starting to think I'd never get a date, but I guess I was wrong," he said smiling as they packed up Allison's gear.  

"I have one condition," Allison said after they got in the car. Stiles nodded to tell her to continue. "We keep this from my dad for a little while." 

'Why?" 

"Because he's an overprotective freak. You think he terrified you before? If he knows we're going out, he'll grill the crap out of you. I actually like hanging out with you and that crazy part of him will freak you out." 

"If its that bad, how did Scott endure?" Stiles wondered aloud. 

"Don't know," she admitted.  

"We just won't tell anyone either," Stiles said. "We won't tell anyone. We'll definitely hide it from your dad, but we just won't be obvious about it in front of anyone else either." 

"I like that," Allison responded. "We're our own people. Its none of their damn business." 

"Exactly, everyone always makes a big deal out of a relationship and flaunts it around. We'll do nothing but keep to ourselves." 

Stiles and Allison planned their date for Thursday night, which was two nights away.  

* * *

The following evening, Stiles was in his room, alone and reading when his phone rang. It was Scott.  _Please don't be an emergency. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere tonight_ , he thought as he answered. 

"Hey, man, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night and hang out. I want to tell Isaac how I feel and maybe I'll have the balls to do it if you're there as support." 

"Sorry, Scott, I can't. I'm busy tomorrow night. Maybe Friday night though." 

"Why? What are you doing that's so important?" 

"Scott, I  _do_ have a life away from you, you know." 

"Is this to do with Allison again?" 

"No! Holy crap can't I just go do something on my own for one night and not be questioned?" 

"Sorry, Stiles. Its not the fact that you're hanging out with Allison that bothers me. Its that I think you're replacing me with her. I know I've been a crappy friend, but you've always been there. Even when I've done you wrong and I can't lose you." 

"I'm not going anywhere, big guy. Don't worry. Friday night, is that okay? I'll come over and be your support to tell Isaac." 

"Thanks Stiles, you're the best!"

* * *

 

The night of his date with Allison, Stiles spent like an hour in his room getting ready. It was his first date ever, he wanted to look decent. Most of his clothes were all over the bed. Finally he decided on a button up shirt and black pants. His dad walked by the door when he was looking in the mirror.

"Do you have a date tonight?" his dad asked.

"Yep," Stiles answered.

"Seriously?" Stiles nodded. "With?"

"Allison."

"Scott's ex-girlfriend?" the sheriff asked. "I'm pretty sure that  definitely  breaks some kind of guy code."

"I don't care. Scott's been a crappy best friend lately, now its my turn."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Stiles."

"That may be, but  there's finally a girl willing to go out with me, I'm not passing it up.  Do you want me to cancel? "

"No," his dad admitted. "I think it'll be good for you."


	5. Chapter 5

 

Stiles stopped in front of Allison's house and she came out of the house and hopped in the jeep immediately. "Hey." 

"Hey. How'd you get out dressed like that without tipping your dad off?"  

"Oh, he's not here. Ever since the thing with mom, he goes out once or twice a week with some guys and they do.. Well, I don't know what they do. Go bowling or drinking or something probably. I'll probably be back before him as well." 

"My dad caught me getting ready and tried to give me the 'dating your best friend's ex is wrong' speech. I told him I didn't care."

"Well, it should be fine once you get Scott and Isaac together," Allison told him.

They chose a small Chinese place downtown. Mostly they were hoping to avoid anyone they knew. Such luck didn't come with them to dinner. After they were seated, Stiles saw Danny across the restaurant with another guy. 

"Crap, there's Danny." 

"Damn it," Allison said. "He'll tell Jackson who will tell Lydia who will tell everyone. Everyone will know our business." 

"Yeah, especially because Lydia makes a huge deal out of everything. She'd probably try to be your friend again and them make us double date." He shuddered. 

"God, nothing could make me agree to that again. It was terrible the first time." 

"And I don't want Scott to find out secondhand. When the time comes, I want to tell him myself. He might hate me for life if he finds out from Jackson." 

"We'll just beg him if he sees us."

The waitress came over and took their drink order. When she walked away, Stiles started to get a little fidgety. It was his first date after all. Allison observed him as he ripped open a few packets of _Sweet n' Low_ and poured them on the table. He pushed it around and then looked up at Allison. She already knew what he was going to say.

"Wanna do a line of coke?" he joked.

"Stiles, that's not funny."

He sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous. I feel like I'm being extra boring tonight."

"You're fine," she assured him. "How about we talk about what we're doing after we finish dinner."

The waitress came and took their food orders before Stiles could respond. When she was gone, Stiles said, "I'd suggest going to the the rock over looking the city and making out, but with the alphas out there, its not a good idea."

"How about a movie? Or ice skating? You're good at that, I remember."

"The ice rink is being remodeled. I guess we could go see a movie. Let's see what's playing."

He pulled it up on his phone and put it on the table for them to look. 

"How about  _21 and Over_?" Allison asked. 

"Its rated R, but I could get in if we looked really mature. Unless you want to see  _Jack the Giant Slayer_."

"Eh, not really. Our lives are full of enough mythical creatures, giants would be pushing it," Allison laughed. "Oh God, imagine if those were real."

"I don't even want to think about that." Stiles looked at the list again. "I'd suggest  _Warm Bodies_ , but I've already seen that with Scott."

"I don't like zombies anyway. They're too weird."

The food arrived and hey were halfway through their meal when Danny came over. He was on his way to the bathroom. Stiles had an eggroll shoved in his mouth and Allison was laughing at him. 

"Are you guys on a date?" Danny teased. 

"As a matter of fact, we are," Allison answered. 

Danny looked stunned. 

"Is it that surprising that I'm on a date?" Stiles asked after he swallowed. 

"No, its not that, its just what about Scott? He's your best friend and dating an ex is against the bro code." 

"So I've been told, but I couldn't really give a rat's ass." 

"Danny, I'm begging you, please do not tell Jackson," Allison pleaded. 

"Sure, but why?" 

"Because everyone will know our business after he tells Lydia. Including Scott," Stiles gestured widely with his hands. " _I'm_ going to be the one to tell Scott when I'm ready. He's not going to hear it from some first class bag of dicks like Jackson." 

"I promise not to say a word," Danny assured them. "So Stiles, still want to know if I find you attractive now?" 

"Why not? I'm always curious to know," he laughed.  

Danny just rolled his eyes and told them to enjoy the rest of their date before walking away. 

"I always liked Danny," Stiles said. "Now I like him even more for promising to not say anything." 

"I'm with you on that," Allison said. They continued eating in silence for a few minutes when Allison spoke again. "So, I was thinking." 

"About?" Stiles asked curiously. 

"I know we spend a lot of time together as it is, but do you want to come over next Friday? My dad has to go out of town to some gun thing and I'll be alone all night. I mean, I realise we just started this whole thing and you're free to say no." 

His mouth went immediately dry. He nervously picked up his glass to take a sip. He dribbled water down his chin and he stammered, "S-sure. That sounds great. Are we rushing into it though?" 

"Probably, but we're not doing this like a normal relationship, so why not?  We can just spend the night together. I'm not going to force you to do anything, I'm not that scary am I?" 

"You're not scary at all, Allison." 

* * *

 

Their trip to the movies started interestingly. There was an older woman working the ticket stand. 

When Stiles requested the two tickets, she narrowed her eyes and asked, "its rated R, can I see your ID?" He slid it under the glass to her. "Honey, you're sixteen. Pick another movie. Its not worth losing my job over."

"I'll be seventeen in a few months, and my girlfriend is seventeen," he said with a nod to Allison.

"ID?" she asked Allison. Allison slid her driver's license under the glad. "You're being truthful about her age at least."

"Why are you being like this?" Stiles asked. "Jesus. Its just a movie!" The woman just scoffed. Stiles dug into his wallet. "Maybe my friend George here will change you're mind." He slid a one dollar bill under the glass.

Allison looked embarrassed and the woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because an extra dollar is worth it."

"Hey, being sarcastic is my thing lady!" 

"Stiles, just choose another movie. _Wreck-it Ralph_ maybe?" 

"Already saw it. Erica went with me. I'm determined to see this movie that will probably be bad and make me want my money back. How about my friend Alex?" He said sliding a twenty under the glass.

"Now we're talking sweet heart," the woman said. "Here. Enjoy your movie."

"She just wanted me to bribe her! That bitch!" Stiles complained as they entered the theatre.

That night he went to bed thinking about the fact that he'd probably be doing it with Allison in a week. It kind of scared him. But he was kind of hoping it would happen. 

* * *

The next day, he and Allison hit the gym again before he headed over to Scott's that evening to be moral support.  

They watched a movie, during which, Scott and Isaac ended up laying across Scott's bed. Stiles was sitting in the chair in the corner. Scott glanced at him nervously and licked his lips. Stiles nodded. 

"Well, look at the time, its getting late." He glanced at his naked arm like there was a watch there. 

"One, you're not wearing a watch and two, no its not," Stiles said. "Say it or I'll say it and embarrass you." 

"Say what?" Isaac asked. 

"Isaac, I, um, really," Scott struggled.  

"Basically, Isaac, what Scott is trying to say is that he has a massive gay crush on you and he wants to get in your pants. Preferably tonight." 

"STILES!" Scott said. His skin had become really red. 

"Really?" Isaac asked, smirking. 

"Kind of, but not exactly how he said it." Scott gave Stiles a death glare. Stiles just smirked. 

"Awesome," Isaac said. "But  what about Allison?" 

Stiles scoffed. "Allison is so a couple months ago. He's been mentally undressing you for weeks now." 

"Stiles, is nothing a secret around here?" 

"Not at all. You know I only have room for one secret and that's the werewolf crap," Stiles said getting to his feet. "Now you two get this show on the road and kiss already." He walked over to them and forced their heads together. 

"You know, Stiles, no one wants to kiss when forced into it," Isaac sighed. 

"You're right. You boys have fun, I'll let myself out." He started to the door. "I trust you'll let me know how it goes tomorrow, Scott, but spare me the details." When he turned back, Scott and Isaac were all over each other. "My work here is done." 

When he left the house, locking the door behind him, he heard loud growls and thumps from Scott's open window. Well I don't want to know what's going on in there, he thought as he walked to the jeep. He texted Allison when he pulled up at home, 

_'Operation Scisaac complete.'_

_'Scisaac?'_

_'Iscott? McLahey? Anyway, Scott and Isaac are together.'_

_'That's great! Now he won't be jealous of us.'_

_'Exactly :)'_

* * *

 

On Tuesday, Chris took Stiles and Allison to the firing range. Allison already knew how to use a gun, but she wasn't the best, so she was still learning as well. Stiles' dad had offered to teach him when he was a little younger, but he was never interested in it. 

As Allison took a go at shooting, Stiles watched her and said, "That's sexy and badass.. Or would that be sexily badass?" 

Chris gave him a strange look and Allison snorted. "Wow, that was awful, Stiles. But thanks for the comment."

Chris showed Stiles how to load the gun and how to hold it. When he walked over to take aim he looked at Allison and looked at her expectantly.

"Eh, I've seen better," she told him. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you have."

As it turned out, Stiles was pretty good with a gun. He didn't really care for using a gun, but it was a useful skill. 

"Maybe the sheriff gene passed on to you," Chris said jokingly as they were packing up. 

"I guess. It must definitely run in the family. But I'm not a fan of guns. I prefer the crossbow even though I kind of suck at it." 

"Yeah, Stiles, you aren't the best at using a crossbow, but you're improving," Allison said.

"Maybe you should relax some," Chris suggested. "I'm not sure about anyone else, but I know I tend to miss when I'm too tense. Just loosen up and let it come naturally."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's a sex scene in this chapter. Its the first one I've ever written between a guy and a girl. If something is a little incorrect, please let me know.. I'm a guy, so I'm not particularly familiar with all the lady parts of sex. That's why I tend to write guy on guy stuff, because its easier.  
> I just wanted to see if I was good or bad at it, so let me know what you think.

Stiles left his house Friday night after lying to his dad. Allison was coming to pick him because it would've been obvious if someone saw his jeep at her house all night. His dad was under the delusion that Stiles was staying with Scott. His dad had to go into the station early, so he didn't have to sneak away. 

"So my dad made me promise we wouldn't go do anything without him knowing while he's gone. Archery and guns were the only things on his mind I believe. So you know what that means." 

"Wow, Allison, who knew you were so dirty." 

"Oh, I hide it well," she replied with a grin. "I'm always the innocent girl until I get my prey to feast upon." Stiles snorted.

Allison pulled into the garage and closed the door behind them. They turned off their phones to limit interruptions and started to attempt to cook dinner together. There might've been a small fire that caused the fire alarm to go off and Allison had to throw a tennis ball at in order to make it shut up.

"That was a train wreck," Allison admitted as they sat at the kitchen counter eating their spaghetti. 

"On the upside, it doesn't taste that bad," Stiles said after swallowing a mouthful. "And it was fun. Except the fire alarm. I think it damaged my hearing because I can still hear it." 

"We'll save judgment on our cooking ability for when we don't turn up dead in a few hours from poisoning," Allison told him. "I thought you cooked for your dad all the time."

"Yeah, well, I'm blaming you for this. Normally there isn't a pretty girl distracting me not to mention, the fire was your fault."

"It most certainly was not!"

When they had finished cleaning up, they ate some dessert. Cookies and milk. Both of them spent the entire time laughing about how much it made them feel like kids. Then they went up to Allison's room for the night. Stiles eyed the stairs with hesitation, but a part of him wanted to run up them as quickly as possible.

Allison locked her door and windows and drew the curtains. 

"Just in case," she said when Stiles gave her a look. "Don't want any visitors either way, and who knows, my dad could come home early."  

"What!?" 

"You can jump out of the window if that happens. I've done it before," she told him. "He's not due back until tomorrow afternoon though." 

To get his mind off of it, she peeled both of their shirts off. He was gaping at her. But there was a mixture of something more in his expression. 

"What?" she asked curiously.  

"Well, honestly, wow," he said, smiling. "I'm hoping this isn't a dream." 

"Its not, I'll prove it to you. If you want me to, that is." She grabbed their phones and switched them off while waiting for his answer.

"I've kind of been thinking about it since you mentioned this on our date. So yeah, I want you to," he said with a grin. 

Allison started kissing him. Pretty enthusiastically if Stiles was going to be completely honest. There was just that one nagging thought in his mind though. 

"What's bothering you?" Allison asked. Stiles was about to respond when Allison said, "you know what, I already know. Don't think about Scott. Screw him." 

"Nah, that's Isaac's job now," he said seriously. Both of them burst out laughing. Allison shoved him on to the bed and crawled on top of him.  

* * *

Stiles was on his back on a girl's bed.  _Allison's bed_. She was kissing him. No, scratch that, full out making out with him. He felt her tongue in his mouth. Suddenly he grabbed her and rolled them over so that he was on top.  

Allison took his hand and put it on her left breast. He almost came his pants right at that moment, which would've been embarrassing. She gave him a look and he knew she wanted him to move. He did. She sat up and took off her bra before tossing it to the floor. She laid back down and Stiles placed a hand on each one.  

He rubbed them a little then gathered up the courage to put his mouth on one. He sucked on the right one a little and flicked his tongue across it. Allison shuddered a little. He then moved up and started mouthing at her neck with his hand still cupping her breast. 

He took a deep breath and then unbuttoned Allison's jeans. After pulling the zipper down, he slipped his hand in. He was in awe because he thought about being able to do this but was thinking he never would get the chance. He used his fingers and started rubbing the right places causing Allison to make the most interesting noises. 

He was so hard now it was hurting. His jeans felt two sizes too small and he needed them off now. He got up off of Allison and she made the move for him. She grabbed the button and pulled the zipper down. After a quick tug, they were around his ankles and she was staring at the tent in his boxers. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked nervously. 

"Its just that I don't think I've ever heard you be this quiet for so long." 

"Well, I can be very vocal if you want me to."  

Allison just snorted before pulling him closer and began to mouth him through the fabric. He groaned and it took everything he had to not ruin it by coming. She tugged his boxers down and wrapped her hand around his length. 

It twitched in her hand and she started moving her hand up and down. A string of swear words came tumbling from Stiles' mouth. Even more came out of his mouth when she took him in her mouth. She bobbed back and forth and Stiles lost the feeling in his legs and almost fell to the floor.  

Suddenly he was really really close. "Allison," he gasped, "I-I'm gonna-" 

She shut him up by wrapping her hand around the part that wasn't in her mouth and kept moving. Within seconds, he came in her mouth with a loud groan. She swallowed it all. 

_Fuck that was hot_ , he thought before saying, "shit, I'm sorry. I ruined it didn't I?" He was about to say something else when she tugged him into a kiss and he could taste himself on her lips. It was kind of awesome. 

"Stiles, it was perfect. We have all night. If you want to keep going, I'll give you time to get it back up. Trust me, it won't take long," she added teasingly.  

"That's true, the refractory period for someone my age is rather low, it could take less that sixteen minutes," he blurted out matter-of-factly. 

Allison rolled her eyes before standing up and shimmying out of her pants and Stiles was almost instantly hard again. Actually all it took was for Allison to pull down her underwear and he most definitely was hard again. And he was probably drooling, though he'd never admit to it. 

Allison settled herself on the bed and Stiles was beginning to doubt that this was real again. He was going to go down on her. He started to go crazy in his mind. 

"Relax Stiles," Allison murmured, pulling him down for a kiss. "Stop overthinking it and just do it. I'll let you know if you do something I don't like, okay?"  

He nodded and went down. He knew he must be doing something right because Allison had started to moan a lot. He didn't know his tongue was that magical. Her reaction prompted him to bring a finger or two into the mix.  

Stiles finally was ready to move on. That's when it hit him. He'd be anticipating this for a week and didn't even bring any condoms with him.  _Dumbass_ , he thought. "Uh, you have any, you know, condoms?" 

"Of course, Stiles. I'm not stupid," she said matter-of-factly.  

She leaned over and pulled open the drawer and tossed him a packet. He tore it open and was happy when Allison offered to put it on for him. He had never done it before and probably would've embarrassed himself. 

Stiles lined himself up and slowly pressed into her. She moaned.  _I'm totally not a virgin anymore_ , he mentally cheered. It must've been showing on his face because Allison smiled at him. He started moving and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around him and put her arms around his neck. 

He was able to make it last longer because he had already come. After he started to get close, a thousand different thoughts started going through his head.  _What if the condom breaks? Do I pull out before? What do I do?_  he thought. It wasn't like he hadn't watched porn before but they did all sorts of weird crap. This was real life, he didn't know. It was a legitimate concern. 

Almost as if she could read his troubled thoughts, Allison whispered, "you can pull out if you're worried." He nodded.  

He pressed into her several more times before he was almost there. When he reached the limit, he pulled out, then copying something he saw in porn, he ripped the condom off, took himself in his hand and stroked a few times before shooting all over Allison's stomach with a loud "fuck yes!" That was totally unnecessary though, he just said that in spite her her saying she'd never seen him stay quiet for that long. 

He collapsed onto the bed beside her. 

"What did you think?" Allison asked softly. 

"Best night of my life," he replied. 

"You were really good," she said. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd refuse to believe that was your first time. 

He smiled and the two of them lay there for a while breathing softly. They took a quick shower before going to sleep. 

Little did they know that across town, all hell was breaking loose. The shit was seriously hitting the fan. The pack had encountered the alphas and were engaged in one hell of a fight. Scott was trying frantically to call Stiles and had even escaped the fight with Derek's permission to get make sure he was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "After he started to get close, a thousand different thoughts started going through his head. _What if the condom breaks? Do I pull out before? What do I do?_ he thought. It wasn't like he hadn't watched porn before but they did all sorts of weird crap. This was real life, he didn't know. It was a legitimate concern."
> 
> This bit is a legit concern of mine, so I used it. I know if I was in Stiles' position, I'd be paranoid as hell about that part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting lately. I got a bit sick and looking at the computer screen made me feel nauseous.

Stiles spent the whole morning in total happiness. He felt amazing. And he was still waiting to wake up from a dream where he slept with Allison Argent of all people. He and Allison fixed breakfast before heading to the gym again, which they did at least two or three times a week. 

It was after they had gotten back into the car when leaving the gym when Stiles thought to turn on his phone. 

"Holy crap, I hope nothing bad happened last night." 

"Why?"  

"I have a shit ton of texts and calls. To be more presise, I have twelve texts from Scott, seven voicemails from Scott, ten missed calls from Scott, a text from Jackson, two calls from Erica, a text from Boyd, a call and a text from Isaac, and a call from Derek." 

"Wow. Think you should call someone back? I think something might've happened." 

"Not right now. I'm scared I might get my throat ripped out or something." Allison raised her eyebrow. "What? With my life, it’s a legitimate concern. I can see the obituary now:  _Stiles Stilinski was found with his throat ripped out_." 

"Oh, please, none of them would actually hurt you. I think Derek might even have a soft spot for you. Though, if someone's really hurt, I'll feel terrible about turning our phones off last night." 

"I'm sure they're fine. At least I hope so. I'll call when I get home. I'm so glad my dad had to work a double shift and won't be home for a few more hours." 

Allison pulled up in front of the house, Stiles gave her a quick kiss and a promise to call later before hopping out. He was still in his blissful state, but the alarming amount of texts and calls had him worried. He unlocked the door and came face to face with a fuming Scott McCall. Stiles was in his right to cower against the wall and be terrified. Scott's face kinda had the serial killer look going on, mixed with relief and worry.

"Where the hell have you been, Stiles?" he growled angrily. He was covered in bloody gashes.  

_Alphas_ , Stiles thought. "Oh, um, I was just out, you know. What happened?" 

"We tracked the alphas last night and had a fight. They tried to get to us saying they had you. When no one could get ahold of you, Derek told me to go check on you. I came here and the house was empty. Stiles, you don't know how scared I was!" He had his hands on Stiles' pinning to the closed front door and was all up in his face. 

"I was out late," Stiles said apologetically. "And ease up a little, man, you're starting to scare me." 

"Stiles it was like four in the morning. I know Allison just dropped you off, where were you?" When Stiles looked uncomfortable, Scott added, "if you're seeing Allison, you can tell me. I've got Isaac now. I swear I won't be jealous." 

"Alright!" Stiles blurted out. "I'm kind of going out with Allison now." 

"I knew it," Scott muttered. "I've had a feeling since the day Isaac and I caught you two having lunch." 

"Well, its only been a thing for like a week. And I spent the night at her house last night. And I may or may not have had sex with her." 

"I don't know whether to be happy that you finally did it or whether I should be disgusted that you lost your virginity to the same girl as me." 

"Let's not go there, that was one of thing I kept thinking about when Allison was basically ripping my clothes off. Anyway, what happened last night? Is everyone okay? What about the alphas?" 

"After I couldn't find you, I went back. I didn't have evidence that anything had actually happened to you. I followed your scent from the house to the curb before it trailed off. I knew you had to have gotten in a car. I didn't smell anything else out of the ordinary. When I got back, Derek had killed one of the alphas. There were only five of them. We were still worried about you so we kept an eye out. Anyway, none of us killed any of them though just in case the alpha thing passes. We weren't sure if that would pass to non-pack members. Anyway, once we injured them enough, they withdrew." 

"Woah." 

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "Actually, you need to come with me so the others know you're safe." 

"But I wanted to take a shower." 

"You're fine. A little sweaty, what the hell have you been doing? You don't smell like sex, just sweat." He started shoving Stiles out of the house and toward the jeep. 

"Oh, I had a shower last night. I actually joined the gym with Allison and we've been working out. She gives me proper motivation." 

"I can imagine. She's a dirty girl," Scott told him. 

"I know," Stiles admitted. "Found that out the hard way. Do me a favour Scott, please?" 

"What?" 

"Don't tell anyone! We'll you can tell Isaac, just don't let Jackson know. The first thing he'll do is tell Lydia. You know how Lydia gets and we really don't want that." 

"Sure. I actually don't blame you," Scott said. "Lydia is crazy about stuff like that. Especially more so now. I think she really wants someone to double date with." 

Stiles shuddered. "So, you didn't answer my question, how is everyone? Are they okay?" 

"For the most part. Everyone's covered in gashes like me and they're taking forever to heal. They're actually at Deaton's getting patched up. I refused treatment until I was sure you were okay. I went to your house hoping you'd turn up. Isaac got a terrible concussion and went into some healing coma or something. Deaton said he'd be fine. Erica broke an ankle and Jackson.. Well, let's just say he's not going to be a pretty face for a little while." 

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Scott. I just didn't want to say anything about Allison because dating an ex is against some kind of bro code or something. Right up there with dating your best friend's sister I think. I was going to tell you, but I just wanted it to be the right time." 

"Its alright, just as long as you and Allison don't ask for an orgy or something with me and Isaac. One time she was really in this mood, I don't know how to explain it, but she asked me if I wanted to ask you to have a threesome with us." 

"Excuse me? _What_?" Stiles asked. 

"Don't worry, I told her no. Which was surprising seeing how I almost did everything she wanted. No offense, but I don't think I could be in the mood with you in the room. But changing the subject back to the real issue... I'm glad you're safe though. The others might not take to kindly to your disappearance though. They were almost as worried as me." 

"Even Derek and Jackson?" 

"Especially Derek," Scott said, nodding. "Jackson hid it well, but I know he was worried too." 

* * *

"Where the hell were you last night, Stilinski!?" Jackson yelled. He looked terrible. It looked like someone threw his face in a meat grinder.  

"Yes, Stiles, enlighten us. Where. Were. You?" Derek growled, making sure to puctuate each word while shoving him up against the wall in Deaton's clinic. 

"You do know I'm allowed to have a life outside of the supernatural world," Stiles almost snarled.  

"Doesn't answer the question," Derek growled, eyes turning red. "You're part of this pack, you listen to me." 

"Yeah, well, I have a life. And just so you know, the red eye scare tactic? Doesn't scare me." Stiles planted himself in a seat and crossed his arms challenging Derek or anyone else say anything. Scott sat beside him and Deaton came over to work on him.  

"So, Stiles, where were you?" Erica asked sweetly. Stiles ignored her. She limped over and sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh. He shook it off. 

"When people refuse to talk about where they were, usually it means they have a secret relationship," Boyd said. "At least from what I've seen." 

"Yeah? Well, if I do, its still none of you guys' business." 

"Oh, he's definitely hiding something," Jackson said.  

" _He's_  sitting right here, so shut up, Jerkson before I make your pretty face look even worse than it already does." 

Stiles stayed in his seat for over an hour. He had promised Scott he'd stay until Isaac woke up and he'd give them a ride to Scott's house. He only talked to Scott and Deaton. The others sat around staring at him as if waiting for him to crack under pressure. Derek was literally giving him a death glare. 

Finally Isaac woke up. Stiles jumped to his feet and said, "Alright, Scott, lets get out of here." By himself, he grabbed Isaac, pulled him off the table, slung an arm around him shoulder and led him to the door. Isaac was speechless. 

Isaac didn't find his voice until they got into the jeep. "Where were you last night, Stiles?" 

"He was sleeping with Allison," Scott said. 

"That part was for your ears only, Scott!" 

"Well, you deserve the embarrassment after what you said the night you got me and Isaac together." 

"Fair point." 

"So he's seeing Allison?" Isaac asked. "Didn't see that coming. You're okay with that Scott?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? I've got you now and I'm actually happy that Stiles has someone finally. I was starting to worry he'd never give up on Lydia." 

"I'm right here, you know," Stiles said as he turned at an intersection. There was silence for several minutes. "Are you sure you're okay with it, Scott?" 

"Yeah, definitely. I'm happy for you. Unless you want me to call you a terrible friend and beat the crap out of you." 

"You can certainly try," Stiles challenged. 

"I've been a bad friend lately and I think you deserve to do something that would generally be considered crappy by other people." 

"We should go on a double date or something," Isaac said. 

"NO!" both Scott and Stiles shouted.  

"Actually, Stiles," Scott added, "that's not really a bad idea. When Allison and I went with Jackson and Lydia, it was awkward. Mostly because Jackson was an ass and we weren't friends. We're all friends here. Isaac forgave her for her psychotic rampage. I'm cool with you being with Allison. And it doesn't have to be a date date more like friends hanging out." 

"She's cool with you being with Isaac. I'll talk to her about it." 

When Stiles got home, he called Allison and told her everything that happened. She was glad that Scott took it alright. She didn't want to come between Stiles and Scott. She was, however, hesitant about the idea of a double date. Stiles explained what Scott said and she agreed that he had a point. Stiles called Scott and said that Allison thought it would be fine and they'd plan something for Friday night. 

Allison was kind of surprised about the alpha pack but she was glad that they could now use the forest for archery practise. They had left town, but Derek assumed they'd be back. She felt really guilty about making them all worry because she and Stiles turned off their phones that night.  

When Stiles went down to dinner that night, his dad asked what he did with Scott the night before.  

"Oh, it was fun. He gave up Isaac for a night at least. We played some video games. Usual guys night, you  know." 

"I rode by on patrol and noticed your jeep at home, why?" 

"Scott was in the neighbourhood and just rode by to pick me up. Then he dropped me back off earlier today. And he knows about me and Allison." 

"Really? And he's not mad?" 

"Nope, though he said he could be if I wanted. I don't want though."


	8. Chapter 8

On Wednesday, Chris had to go to the next town over. He talked to someone willing to sell him a gun he wanted that was pretty hard to find. It was a bargain so he had to go check it out. He was going to be gone for a few hours. 

Allison picked Stiles up and decided to postpone their archery practise in the woods for an hour or so. The woods were deemed safe again since the alpha pack skipped town. She drove home and pulled him up to her room and started removing their clothes, little by little. They were in the middle of a very heated make out session when the doorbell rang. 

"You have got to be joking," Allison groaned. She pulled her shirt back on and gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. "Be prepared in case we have to fight off someone." She was kidding. 

She left and went down the stairs. Stiles followed her into the hall and dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to the corner so he can see the door from between the banister. He watched Allison open the door and he saw none other than Lydia Martin standing on the porch. Stiles was so glad Allison had picked him up. His jeep would've been a dead give away. 

"Hey Allison!" she said cheerfully. 

"Lydia? Hi, why are you here?" 

Lydia pushed her way into the house and started looking around. Twice she looked up to where Stiles was and she didn't see him.  

"I just wanted to come by and see my best friend. And I wanted to let you know that I forgive you." 

"That's wonderful. I'm sorry for all the lying, Lydia, really. But I did do it to protect you." 

"I know," Lydia said. "I realise that now. For the first time ever, I was wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you." 

"Anything else you wanted?" Allison asked trying to not sound as though she was trying to get rid of Lydia.  

"Not really. Just seeing if you wanted to hang out or go shopping." 

"I'd love to. I can't right now, I have some things to do for my dad, but maybe this afternoon?" 

"That's perfect. Wear something purple so we colour coordinate. I'll text you the time." 

Lydia left and Allison locked the door back. She walked up the stairs and Stiles asked, "What the hell was that?" 

"I really don't know. But did you get the feeling-" 

"That she saw right through you? Yeah. And she was looking around like she was trying to see something hidden. Her eyes passed right over me twice." 

"Let's go finish what we started so we have time for archery before she texts me. Why did I agree to that? I'd rather spend the day with you." 

"I know, but its okay. Just go with her. I think Scott and Isaac might've mentioned us hanging out before we started doing anything. So I'm guessing Jackson told her and she's trying to find out what we've been up to. And the pack is under the idea I'm in a secret relationship and they're determined to find out who with." 

An hour later, they were out in the woods trudging along to find a decent place. Allison said they should find a secluded area so they don't accidentally shoot someone. 

The following day, Stiles was sitting in his room doing a little bit of research. It wasn't on anything in particular, he just hadn't had the chance to read up on werewolf stuff recently. All he knew was that it was quiet one second and the next, there was an annoying rapping on his bedroom door.  

"If you're a supernatural creature hell bent on killing me," he called, "you can just come in and get it over with." He knew it wasn't his dad, because his dad would've called through the door. He didn't have any weapon, so he grabbed one of the wolfsbane pellets Allison gave him. Lydia walked in.  

"Lydia?" he asked in disbelief. He had her in his room once before, but she was crying. Now that she wasn't crying, she seemed put off by the fact that he wasn't ogling her. 

"Hello Stiles," she said innocently.  

"Anything I can do for you?" 

"Nope. Just thought I'd come by and see you. We haven't talked in a while and I kind of missed you."  

"I see. And this doesn't have anything to do with something Jackson told you, does it?" 

"What? No, of course not. Can't I come see you without an ulterior motive?" 

"Um, well the last time you were crying over Jackson's seemingly dead body." 

"Well, I was led to believe he was actually dead. I seem to remember that night vividly. You had a lot of gifts you bought for me but never gave me. You were in love with me and couldn't take your eyes off of me. Now you're barely looking at me." 

"Yes, well, times change. I like you as a friend and only as a friend. I'm over my unrequited love stage. It was a bitch." 

"So that means you've moved on and found someone else. I've noticed you've recently begun to carry yourself differently so I take it to believe you've found someone to return your feelings. Its not one-sided like it was with me. Who is the lucky lady? Allison, perhaps?" 

"How exactly am I 'carrying myself differently?' And what? Allison, seriously? You think I'd do that to my best friend." 

"You just are, I've been watching from afar. You have to be very observant and I've only witnessed this sort of change in people for one reason and one reason only," she said with an evil glint in her eyes. 

"And what reason would that be?" 

"A recent loss of virginity," she replied.  

Stiles started to splutter. "Uh, well, I'm not going to even respond to that. If that's true, and I'm not saying it is or isn't, its not really your business." 

"Believe me, its my business. You might be hiding it now, but I'll find out. I'll be seeing you." She left without another word. 

"Yeah, well keep trying sister," he called down the hall. 

* * *

 

On Friday, Stiles and Allison and Scott and Isaac had their double date. Stiles and Allison were kind of still expecting it to be awkward even though Scott didn't seem to think so. Isaac was neutral since it was his idea to begin with. Immediately they scrapped bowling. As a group, they settled on the carnival that had just come to town.  

The four of them actually had a decent dinner at an awesome pizza place on the edge of town. Not awkward at all, which Stiles and Allison were grateful for. They were still bending the truth about how everything happened though. Stiles wanted to keep his training a secret for a little while longer.  

After dinner, they headed to the carnival. Stiles and Allison went off on their own for a while and rode a few rides. Nothing to get them sick. Stiles had a bad experience with a carnival ride and eating before hand when he was a kid. As a group, the four of them rode the Ferris wheel. Scott was shaking the seat they were in causing Isaac to throw up.  

"That was actually a pretty amazing evening," Allison said as they got into her car.  

"Yeah, no offense Scott, but I was still expecting awkward," Stiles admitted. 

"I kind of was too," Scott said, "but it was fun. And seeing you two together, I get it now." 

"How does Mr. Argent like it?" Isaac asked. 

"Oh, um, he doesn't know yet. We're keeping it from him for a while," Stiles said. 

"It was my idea because I didn't want him to freak Stiles out the way he freaked you out, Scott." 

"Word of advice, if he offers you alcohol, decline it then when he makes you feel awkward, jokingly say you'll take it. It works like a charm." 

Allison snorted. "Please don't. I doubt that would work again on him." 

"You never know," Scott shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure the only reason my dad didn't dive over the table and strangle you then was because my mom and Kate were there. 

* * *

 

Allison surprised Stiles one day by giving him some gifts. She led him up to her room and sat him down. 

"What's in the box?" 

"Gifts for you," she said. He looked confused. "A crossbow." She pulled one from the box and handed it to him. "Before you ask, no, I didn't buy it. Its my old one and its really good, you deserve it." 

"Thank you," he said excitedly. 

"Here are some arrows. And then I have a few knives for you."  

"Knives?"  

"Yeah, its not that hard to shank someone." 

"Who have you been shanking?" he joked. 

"I cut Isaac up that time," she admitted with a guilty look. "But anyway, this," she held out a black thing, "is to strap one of the knives to your leg to hide it. I think you can just hide the crossbow in a bag. It might be smart to just carry one around from now on."  

Stiles worked on strapping two of the knives to his legs. His jeans hid it pretty well. "Not bad," he said. "And its not really uncomfortable, which is good." 

"Okay, so draw your weapon," she said. "Imagine I'm an enemy werewolf and I'm about to kill you." She growled which made Stiles start laughing.

He struggled with the crossbow for a few seconds before it was freed. "Looks like I have to work on it." 

"Yeah, you'll be fine with some practice." 

Stiles came up with a brilliant idea when he was in bed trying to fall asleep one night. The following day, he sneaked off into the woods alone to hunt down some wolfsbane. He hoped he'd be able to find some.  

Sure enough, he found some not far from the burnt out Hale house. He dug it up and placed it in a bag and headed back to his jeep. 

"What are you doing out here alone?" asked a voice causing Stiles to jump out of his skin. It was Derek. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Stiles retorted. 

"Why do you have wolfsbane?" 

"I don't have any of that." 

"Stiles, I smell it. Why do you have it?" 

"If you must stick your super sniffer nose in my business, I'm working on a project to keep away enemy werewolves and I need it. Happy?" 

"I guess so, for now." 

"Good, now can I go home or do you want to throw me around? I have wolfsbane and I'm not afraid to use it." 

"Go home, Stiles. I hope whatever monstrosity you are creating works and does not kill you." 

"Gee, thanks Sir Broodsalot." 

Stiles stopped at the hardware store for some polish. He returned home and planted the wolfsbane plant in the back of his backyard. He plucked a petal from it and went into the house. Stiles searched for an old pot and put some water in it. He threw the petal in and let it start boiling.  

He then opened the jar of polish and spooned some of the wolfsbane water into it and mixed it. He then disposed of his mess and took the polish up to his room and pulled out the knives Allison gave him. He polished them both with the wolfsbane infused polish. He then needed a test subject.  

Scott came over after he called.  

"What did you want to test?" 

"This," he said holding up the knife. "I just want to cut you and see what happens. Do you trust me?" 

"I trust you won't cut my hand off," Scott said. "Make it fast." 

Stiles made a tiny cut on Scott's arm and he jerked away in pain. 

"Ouch! What the hell was that? Its not healing." 

"Yes!" Stiles cheered. "I put wolfsbane in the polish and used it on the knife." 

"So you poisoned it?" 

"To an extent yes," Stiles admitted. "I'm sorry for tricking you. I just wanted to see if it would work." 

"That's why Derek found you in the woods all alone." 

"Yep. Hey, why would Derek tell you that?" 

"He, uh, wanted me to make sure you weren't gonna kill yourself. Its mostly why I came over so fast."

The following day, Stiles was in the shower when his dad hammered on the door. 

"Sorry dad, but you'll have to hold it until I'm finished," he called. 

"No, Stiles, we need to talk when you get out. I found something interesting." 

Stiles' mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure it out as he washed the suds off and stepped out to dry off. What had he found? That box of condoms he bought? The dent on his jeep? The Jack missing from his bottle in the cabinet? He was just really stressed that night, okay? He  _needed_ a drink.

"What did you find?" he asked as he stepped out into the hall. 

"Explain to me why you have a crossbow and a knife on your desk. No lying." 

"Allison was teaching me archery and I'm actually pretty good so she gave me a crossbow and she gave me a cool knife too." 

His dad pondered his answer before nodding. "I'm glad you're doing something interesting. Be safe though, don't shoot anyone." 

"Pfft, I'm a natural," Stiles said with a smile.

"I'm sure you are."

The next few weeks, Stiles and Allison continued their routines. They went to the gym at least twice a week. They hung out and did couple stuff. Allison still didn't have the guts to tell her dad. He took them to the firing range a few more times. Stiles was definitely a natural and got better each time. 


	9. Chapter 9

One day when Chris was out, Stiles and Allison were snooping around in the garage. That's when he saw it. The hilt of a sword shoved over behind something. The rest was sheathed in a scabbard. 

"Allison," he said pulling it out. "Where did this come from? This is so cool." 

"It was Gerard's. My dad said he used it to cut werewolves in half at the waist." 

Stiles looked at it as though it belonged to Satan himself. Well, it kind of did. He was torn. The sword was like one of the coolest things ever, but it belonged to someone he hated. He hated Gerard more than anyone. To be honest, Stiles didn't hate anyone, not even Mr. Harris, as much as he hated Gerard. In fact, his hatred of Gerard was so ridiculously huge that his hatred toward anyone else couldn't even be considered hatred. 

Before he could even stop himself, he blurted out, "can I have it?" 

"Sure, I doubt my dad will miss it though. Best not let him know though. Throw it into the trunk of my car now, that way you can sneak it out of here. I'll bring it to you tomorrow." 

That night, as he lay alone in his room, he pulled his laptop toward him and started Googling videos about swords. He really wanted to try it out, but there was no way he could without killing someone. He'd have to figure something out.  

He was going to live out a nerd's dream in the coolest way possible. It was _not_ LARPing. That was a little weird, even for Stiles. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but it wasn't going to be for fun. It was much too serious.. Stiles wasn't even going to tell Allison his plan yet. He didn't go to sleep until after two in the morning. 

The following day, after Allison dropped by the following afternoon after their run in the woods. His dad was home, so he had to sneak the sword up to his room. He locked himself in his room and continued his internet searches. He looked up how to care for a sword because he needed to keep it sharp. He felt like a crazy person, but when he got an idea in his mind like this, not even ADHD could make him get distracted. 

Stiles ordered some gloves that would help him keep a good grip on the sword and they arrived a few days later. Stiles kept it hidden from everyone, and didn't even tell Allison what he was doing. He polished the sword in the same wolfsbane mix he used on the knives. He had shown the polish to Allison and they decided to dip their arrows in it.  

Stiles used a broom handle and a tree in his backyard and practised moves he saw online. He watched a ton of videos about sword fighting and learned a lot. Everything remained quiet, but Stiles was itching to use the sword. But he wouldn't unless it was necessary, that much was clear. Stiles secretly practised for about two weeks and he finally thought he was pretty decent. Now he only wished to use the actual sword.

Then one day, his wish came true. Scott called him. 

"So, the alpha pack is back," he said. "They were responsible for that dead man that turned up in that alley downtown the other night." 

"Does Derek know where they're staying?" 

"Yeah, some run down factory on the outskirts of town. I think it used to be a furniture place." 

"I know exactly where that is," Stiles said. "Its right off the highway." 

"That's the one. Derek's planning on going around sunset because no one will be around to witness anything." 

"Does he know how many there are this time?" 

"Just the four alphas that were left from before. For all we know, there could be more that have joined them. Stay away, Stiles. If you show up and get hurt or killed, I'll kill you myself, so will Derek." 

"Sort of counterproductive don't you think?" Stiles retorted. "Anyway, which one did Derek kill the last time? It wasn't one of the twins, was it?"

"Nah, it was this huge dude. I mean, he made Derek's muscles look like a child's. I don't know how Derek managed it because Isaac and I were a bit busy with the twins at the time. I'm not sure what his name was, I think it was a weird name anyway."

Luckily Scott didn't pick up on Stiles' thirst for information. He finally pried enough info off of Scott and then hung up. He texted Allison to get ready.  

At sunset, the two of them pulled up at the factory. Technically they stopped a short distance away to avoid being heard. They could hear growls and snarls coming from inside.  

When Stiles grabbed the sword, Allison sighed, "really Stiles? If I knew you'd be this stupid, I wouldn't have let you have it." 

"I know what I'm doing, Allison. I've practised. Albeit not with the actual sword though." 

"This isn't going to go well," she muttered.  

"I'm going to go in the main way," Stiles said. "Don't protest, I have plenty of protection. The crossbow, knives, and the sword." He slipped on the gloves and tried not to grin like an idiot, but he couldn't help it.  

Allison rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Fine, I'll sneak in the back and cover you from the other side. Please be careful." 

"You too. _Don't die!_ " 

Stiles went around to the front and Allison went the opposite way. He stood behind a stack of wood and watched. Somehow, they had the entire pack strung up. Except for Derek of course. He was wrestling with the leader. The rest of the pack was hanging from the beams in the ceiling by their wrists. They were about five feet off of the floor. Stupidly, it was with ropes, not chains.  

When he peaked around further, he noticed more than just four werewolves. There's no way all of them are alphas, he thought. There were at least five more, probably betas. 

He took a deep breath, held the sword behind his back and stepped out into the open. "What's up you guys?" he asked loudly and very casually. All his friends looked at him in terror. The alphas and their minion betas turned to glare in his direction. 

"Stiles what the hell? I told you no to come!" Scott yelled as he struggled against the rope and started swinging a little.. 

"Oh, come on, Scott, when do I ever listen?"  

"Your friend is right," growled the nearest alpha. "You shouldn't have come."

"I do a lot that I shouldn't," Stiles bit back. 

Now that he got a clear look at the room, he noticed that besides the four alphas, who's eyes were blood red, there were four other werewolves. They were betas because three of them had yellow eyes and one had blue eye like how Derek's used to be. They weren't like Jackson's.

"Betas, get rid of this annoyance while we finish off Hale," the leader barked. 

The four betas started stalking toward Stiles. Slowly.  _Seriously, what the fuck is this? Zombie day_? Stiles thought, not that he was complaining. As they closed in, Stiles backed of up drew the sword. They got closer and one of the betas fell on his face, an arrow sticking out of the back of his head. Stiles looked up to see Allison peeking over the top of a stack of crates. 

Stiles swung the sword out slashing on of the betas across the stomach. It wasn't deep, but she hissed has her ripped shirt started turning red. Both of the others growled and lunged. Stiles lashed out once again, but this time he went a little farther than he originally planned. The sword hit one of the betas in the arm. Stiles had really put some force into the swing so the arm was chopped off near the elbow. The second beta abandoned Stiles and turned to help. They turned out to be brothers.

While this was happening, Derek was busy being thrown around by the four alphas. None of them were paying any attention to what the betas were doing. They didn't even notice when the three betas staggered out of the building and ran for it. Stiles over heard one of them whine, "will my arm grow back?" as they ran by. The other said, "becoming an alpha isn't worth it."

Stiles signalled to Allison to find a way to release the pack while the alphas were still distracted. Derek was putting up one hell of a fight, but he wasn't going to last much longer.  Allison aimed for the rope Scott was haning from and shot. The arrow grazed it because she had awesome aim. Scott started to struggle against the rope before the fibers finally gave way and broke. Scott landed on his feet and ripped the rest of the ropes off his wrists.

Stiles motioned for him to work on freeing the others while he sneaked up behind one of the alphas. It was the female alpha and she was watching as their leader held Derek in a headlock while the twins because the shit out of him. Stiles aimed the sword for her back, squeezed his eyes almost shut and walked toward. He felt it as it ran her through and he definitely didn't gag. Alright, he did.

In reality, the sword wasn't the best idea because it could chop of body parts like it did to the beta. He suddenly remembered what he told Derek when Derek wanted Stiles to chop his arm off that time. The sight of a chopped of arm would make him faint. He might've just witnessed that, but he guessed the adreneline rush prevented the actual passing out part.

He snapped back to the present when he remembered the sword in the alpha's back. He looked and saw blood everywhere. She was limp, whether dead or unconscious from blood loss ( _could that happen to a werewolf?_ Stiles thought) he didn't know. He pulled the sword out, which was covered in blood and guts. She fell to the floor and the others abandonded Derek's beating and looked pissed. Surely they were about to rip Stiles to bits, but the rest of the pack leaped into action. Derek sagged to the ground though. He had taken an extensive beating and it wouldn't heal right away.

Scott and Isaac took on a twin each. They were, of course, not strong enough. Erica and Boyd were rolling around with the alpha leader. He  _had_ kidnapped them at one point, so they were obviously getting revenge. Jackson was missing though. Stiles looked around for him and noticed him still hanging from the cieling. He kept his laugh to himself and abandoned the sword. 

Allison had climbed over the stack of crates to get closer and was aiming trying to find the right time to shoot. Pulled out the crossbow he had attached to his leg and aimed as well. One of the twin had Scott on the ground and was choking him. Stiles wasn't going to question why he wasn't killing Scott right away, instead, he fired an arrow that struck him in the side of the neck. To top it off, the arrow had wolfsbane on it so he was definitely in trouble. 

The other twin threw Isaac toward the stack of crates where Allison was now hiding. He smashed into it causing Allison to dive aside with a shriek. It perfect cause for a shriek so no one ever said anything about it. 

"Aiden!" the twin cried diving toward his brother and ripping the arrow out. The red eyed glare he gave Stiles was confirmation. The dude was dead. He started stomping toward Stiles, not slowly like the betas had earlier, but quickly. He was growling something the entire time and shaking. Stiles didn't know what he said, but for the record he was growling something corny. "You killed my brother, you're going to pay." So it was really good that Stiles didn't understand because he might've said something wrong that pissed the twin off even more.

Stiles attempted to put another arrow in the crossbow but he was shaking too hard. He tripped over something and fell onto his ass. He noticed it was his discarded sword. The alpha twin stopped to look down at it with a smirk on his face. Before he could bend to pick it up, however, a black blur crashed into him sending him flying. Derek. Derek had just saved Stiles' life. Again. 

Before he even know what happened, the twin's head was rolling. Literally. Derek, in his anger, ripped his head off. Stiles held back his gag and turned away. 

The only alpha left standing was the leader. But he was severely outnumbered. It was Derek, Scott (who had finally managed to get back on his feet), Erica and Boyd against him. Isaac was struggling to remove himself from the pile of wood that used to be a stack of wooden crates. Allison was hiding behind the pile (because he crossbow fell from her grip as she dove out of the way and it was now buried under the pile.) Erica and Boyd held themselves well against the leader all by themselves. Stiles assumed it was their anger than let them hold out. 

Stiles went over to help extract Isaac from the pile while the others took care of the the last alpha. By the time Isaac was on his feet, the alpha leader was laying in a pile of blood. 

"Allison, are you okay?" Stiles asked quickly as he hugged.

"Yeah, I kinda cut my arm on the wood, but I'm fine. You're not even hurt and you were in the immediate danger."

"Uh, well, I'm sure I have a bruised ass, but I'm all good."

"Stiles." The threatening growl that accompanied his name made him jump. It was Derek. "You were told not to come." 

"Yeah, well if I hadn't where would you all be? Dead. No need to thank me, though."

Scott walked over and hit him over the head. "That's for not listening to me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"A sword, Stiles? Really?" Isaac asked. He bent over to pick it up. 

"That's the same sword-" Scott started. 

"That Gerard used? Yeah, I know. I can almost feel the evil when I touch it, but it worked. I just never thought about the flying body parts before today. I chopped off one of the betas' arms."

"You're coming with me to my loft," Derek said sternly. He grabbed Stiles by the wrist and started pulling him. 

"Scott, drive my jeep for me! Hang on, did you say loft? Since when do you have a loft?" Derek ignored it.

"Um, hello!" a voice said. "Can someone cut me down? I think my shoulders are dislocating themselves."

Everyone turned to look. Jackson was still dangling from the ropes and everyone had forgotten him. Derek continued to pulled Stiles outside. Stiles was tossed in the passenger's seat of the Camaro, none too gently, and Derek drove off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Stiles using a sword stemmed from the overused idea of him using a baseball bat as a weapon. I love swords as well, so that helped too.


	10. Chapter 10

Before Stiles knew it, they were pulling up to a building that Stiles had never even seen before. It was at least ten stories, maybe a few more. Derek swung into a parking spot, walked around to the passengers' side, pulled Stiles out and ushered him into the building. He yanked Stiles into the elevator and pushed the button for the tenth floor. Stiles was starting to get nervous. If he didn't know any better, Derek was leading him to his death.

Two minutes later, he was being shoved to a door that had the number  _10B_ on it. He was in a large brick room with leather furniature. Two doors led out opposite the main door. There was a kitchen in one corner with stainless steel appliances and a black, wrought iron spiral staircase in the other corning. Large floor to ceiling windows took up several feet along one wall. There was also a  _huge_ television as well. Stiles didn't peg Derek was a tv kind of guy. His jaw dropped even more when he saw an Xbox 360 on the shelf.

Derek shoved him onto the couch and went to the kitchen. Stiles heard glass tinkling as he looked around. Derek came back with a glass of something that looked like tea, but Stiles knew it wasn't tea. He took the glass and sniffted it before looking at Derek with a raised eyebrow. 

"You know, if you want a piece of this, you could just ask when I'm sober. Though, I'd say no because I don't think Allison would like it too much."

Derek growled. "Just drink it, Stiles. You're going to want it when your adrennelin rush is over and you fully realise what you've done."

Stiles highly doubted that. After drinking it he looked at Derek expectantly. "Now what?"

"Now, I tell you what a moron you are!" he shouted. "Stiles, seriously, do you get stupider everyday? Were you born stupid or did you have to learn that?"

"You'd be dead if I didn't. I've been training with Allison all summer, I know how to take care of myself. You should be thanking me."

"You went to Allison to learn how to defend yourself?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why not let us help?"

Stiles thought about it. "It was a last minute decision. You guys weren't around at the time when I asked her, then I started liking her. I wasn't about to quit then."

"What about the sword then? That was completely idiotic."

"Not really. I knew what I was doing. I taught myself before hand."

The door flew open and the entire pack came in. They still looked like crap. Allison ran over to Stiles and plopped down beside him. Jackson looked at them with disbelief.

"You're going out now? Seriously? What do you think about that, McCall?"

"Fuck you, Jerkson," Stiles snapped.

"They're happy and I'm happy," Scott replied as he pulled Isaac over to the couch.

"What's going on?" Erica asked.

"Derek was yelling at me and saying I was a moron for training with Allison." Allison looked hurt.

"That's  _not_ what I said. I just wanted to know why you didn't come to me. You're part of the pack, I should've known."

"Well, maybe I wanted to surpise you all. Ever think of that? Maybe I just wanted to show you I could do something without relying on you guys for once."

The entire pack was stunned.

"Its true," Allison added. "That's why he never told you. He wanted to surprise you with his, um, new 'badassery.'"

Scott snorted. "That sounds like Stiles. I admit, it was pretty awesome, but it was stupid."

"I know," Stiles sighed.

"I'll let you remain part of the pack and train with Allison under two conditions," Derek said sternly. Stiles looked up, surprised. "Allison joins as well and you occasionally train with us."

Before Stiles could respond, Allison said, "I'll do it." She threw her arms around Stiles. 

The door flew open two seconds later. It hit the wall behind it with a loud bang causing everyone to jump. No one was obviously paying attention to anything outside of the conversation.

"Ah ha," Lydia said accusingly as she stomped in. "I knew it. You two  _are_ together _._ "

"Fine, you caught us," Stiles sighed. 

"I was right about the sex too, right?"

Stiles and Allison looked at one another. Allison shrugged. "Yeah," Stiles said. "Yeah, you were."

Jackson clapped Stiles on the back before walking over to Lydia. Erica smirked, but it wasn't mockingly. It was kind of a proud smirk. Scott grimaced though.

* * *

Since they were going to be training with the pack, that meant that they would need Chris' help a little less often. Allison decided to tell him about them.

"Dad," Allison called when she and Stiles walked into the house. 

"In the garage!" he replied.

"No!" Stiles whispered. "His weapons are in there. Wait until he comes out."

"Wait until who comes out of where?" Chris asked.

"Uh, dad, we've got something to tell you. Well, two somethings." Chris motioned for her to continue as he walked over to the dishwasher and started putting dishes away. "Stiles and I are going out now."

"Thank God!" Chris said. "A human! I don't  _hate_ Scott, but I hated that he was a werewolf. Why couldn't you date a human from the beginning?"

"We're not discussing that, dad." Stiles remained silent the whole time. "Anyway, I've joined the pack and Stiles and I are going to start training with them."

The plate in Chris' hand went flying out of the window like a Frisbee. "I don't think you are."

"Too late. They're my friends as well as Stiles'. They're not going to hurt me, not to mention they can offer more training than we can do on our own. Also, I'm going to be eighteen in a month, then you can't stop me." She didn't even wait for her dad to respond before she dragged Stiles from the kitchen.

* * *

Over the remaining few weeks of the summer, Stiles and Allison spend every training session with the pack. It was beneficial to both sides. Stiles and Allison got in excellent target practise with moving targets and the werewolves learned how to dodge when being shot at. Derek even bought paintball guns for Stiles and Allison to use because they wouldn't harm the wolves too badly. 

The paintball guns came in handy when Stiles bought up a great point one day.

"What happens if you guys are all fighting other wolves or something and we need to shoot? We'd risk hitting you guys. Wouldn't it be good to learn that?"

Derek agreed with Stiles' idea and paired the pack up. Scott and Jackson, Derek and Boyd, Erica and Isaac. The goal was for Stiles and Allison to shoot and hit Jackson, Derek, and Isaac without hitting the others. The close proximity made it really hard. Stiles shot Scott in the head, but Allison managed really well. 

Stiles wasn't allowed to use the sword anymore. He had a tantrum like a child which caused Derek to cave under one condition. Stiles trained with him to learn how to use it better. Stiles thoroughly enjoyed beating Derek with a stick for an entire day.

* * *

Jackson even managed to get on Stiles' good side one day. 

"Stilinski. I mean, Stiles. We need to talk."

"About?"

"Lydia," Jackson responded. Stiles went to open his mouth, but Jackson cut him off. "She wants a double date with you and Allison this Friday. We all know only she wants it."

"Good point. I'll get Allison to tell her an excuse when she asks us. We're going with Scott and Isaac or something."

Jackson nodded and turned to leave.

"You know, a double date wouldn't be that bad if we were actual friends. Scott said that was why his and Allison's double date with you and Lydia was bad."

"In your dreams, Stilinski."

* * *

The rest of the summer was quiet and then school unfortunately began. The one upside was that none of them had Mr. Harris. The quiet didn't last long because Derek called them all to a pack meeting to inform them of something. A large pack was moving in from the north to fight Derek over the terratory. 

"How long do we have?" Stiles asked.

"A week at least," Derek responded. 

"I'm going to sharpen the sword."

No one even protested. They knew it was no use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end is a little short, but I thought it was a good place to end it. A few issues were resolved and I didn't see any need to make it longer. 
> 
> I might do a sequel if I feel like it.. I've been writing a shit ton of fics and I'd like to get them all posted before season 3 starts, so i'm trying to get them out fast. I have a few Sterek ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [gryffindor1991.tumblr.com](gryffindor1991.tumblr.com)


End file.
